Until one last breath
by OAL
Summary: One forbidden flower, once touched can't be healed just by ordinary means. Can 'something' still bloom in a withered beautiful flower? YxW
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **I really suck at summaries!! XP But that might happen….NOOO!! This is my very first fanfic! I wish I can finish it to the end. .hehe If the reviews convinced me to do the last part….so I'll make it!! –nods- So now of with the story!! Enjoy!! XD

**Chapter 1- Start of worst dreams**

_Unseened destiny_

_Unanswered philosophy_

_Unavoidable catastrophy_

_Unbreakable loyalty_

_Undesirable duty_

_Unforgiven fiancée_

_Unhealed sanctity_

_Unforgotten memory_

_Unanswered discovery_

_Unfound key_

_Undiscovered sea _

_Unending eternity_

_...true love lasts for an eternity…?_

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

It has been almost a year since the Maou ruled (seriously) Shin Makoku, ruling over his kingdom; taking care of his people and most of all…escaping from his fiancée was the hardest thing he had done in his whole life. He doesn't want to break the engagement because it might hurt his fiancée's heart and maybe they might get distanced from each other. But why? Why is it hard to break the engagement if he doesn't care about it? _Maybe…_

He's in that room where he always signs his papers, the mountain of papers and his mind is full of roaming questions.

"_Why most of the time I feel uneasy? Since the time I came back to Shin Makoku, I started to feel this. Is there something that will happen? Is it because of- "_

He looked around and saw the lavender-haired man, ready-to-cry coming to him.

"HEIKA!! Why did you escaped from me during our lessons?! Do you hate me that much heika?!" Sigh came out from the four of them.

"It's not like that Günter. I just still need to finish signing these papers that Gwendal asked me to."

"Ahem…heika please concentrate on your duties." The grumpy Gwendal said.

"Hehe..hai" a sweat dropped from his forehead.

A demand came from the blond "You're really a wimp! Escaping from lessons!"

"Don't call me a wimp! And I m not escaping from my lessons! I just need time to finish signing these papers"

"I am sorry heika for my ignorance. " Günter said as he kneeled down.

"Its okay Günter, you don't need to kneel down." the Maou said as he sign his papers _'Shibuya Yuuri Hanajuku Furi'_

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

_**After some hours…**_

"Ah it feels so good! I finally finished signing the papers!" he said as he stretched his arms and fingers but he was feeling cold and nervous…why?

"Uhm..Gwendal…can I go now?"_ please say yes!.._But where is he going to? Still begging with his puppy eyes. "As you wish heika. _He's still an immature _" _YES!! _There, Gwendal already gave the permission. But still, where is he going to?!"Yes at last!! Let's go outside Wolfram!" jumping from his chair and running towards the door."Oi! wimp! Where are you going?!"

Running through the corridors as their running feet was being heard.

"Oi wimp! Wait!" still running and running. But why did he take the blond with him? Is he just afraid? Or is it that he is a wimp? Just like the blond always says. "Hurry up! I don't want to miss the sunset!"

"Sa-san-sit?! Oi! what's that?!"

"Just wait."

Running through their fasted speed was all they had done until the had reached the fields and be astonished by the scenery. They were finally there and sat down.

"Now Wolfram…this is what you called a sunset. Is it beautiful?" Beautiful, as always.

"Yes. It is. So that's what you call it."

"Wait, what do you mean about 'call'? Do you call it on the other way?"

"To us, its called dusk which means 'the sun goes down for another adventure'."

"Ahh…I think it's too formal."

"What do you expect wimp? It's the Great King who named that!"

"Fine Wolfram. _Shinou, huh? _Don't call me a wimp!!"

As minutes pass, they chat about some stupid things like about how Gwendal take Anissina's inventions. Poor Gwendal…

They chat and chat as the engagement thingy flews away…wait…they might totally forget their engagement! He felt like their too much heat and his heart skipped a beat but he seem to ignore it. _I wonder what that feeling is_…but he found it pleasing to himself. Is it the heat that comes from the sun?

Or more on the person holding his hand and sitting next to him…

_Heika…Heika_

Holding each hands together as friends, nothing more, while watching the sunset. The blond lowered his head and kept in mind _I wish that it will always be like this…forever._

"Hm?...what's the matter Wolfram?"

"Ah…nandemonai" he said, hiding all his thoughts to himself.

_Heika…Heika…Heika…please take care of everyone…because one day you might lost one of it._

"Let's go back to the castle now, its getting dark"

"So you really are a wimp! Scared of the dark!!"

"No I'm not! I'll show you!!" the Yuuri said while running back inside.

_Heika…please be prepared no matter what will happen._

"Whatever wimp…" Wolfram run as he followed Yuuri. He saw him in the gardens as it was looking at something. "What kind of flower of that, Wolfram?"

They looked down together at the black flower with red leaves.

"It's kind of weird…when I look at it, I feel somewhat scared. I never saw a flower with red leaves..ahh I want to touch it!"

_Once you have done it, you can never undo it. There's only one solution to it but I doubt it existed. It was lost a long time ago as expected so no one got cured as predicted._

He slowly moved his hands to the flower but his fiancée pushed it. Wolfram's blood dropped down as one of his finger's slashed through the flower's thorns. _"I think something's wrong" _Yuuri kept in his mind.

"Oh..Wolfram, let's go get Gisela"

"No"

"I order you, Wolfram Von Bielefeld!"

"Fine!!" clutching his fist and more blood dropped down from his fingers as he turned back.

"Meet you at the dinner!" said Yuuri while waving his hand.

The blond walked towards the hallways and through the corridors with his clenched fist and bleeding finger. _How dare he?! All he ever do is to order! I think he never cared for me! _The blond kept in his mind. Opening the knobs, he saw the green-haired healer.

"Oh, its you Wolfram. Is there something you need?" He showed his bleeding finger and said "Just bandages to stop the bleeding."

"Wait Wolfram! Where did you got that?"Gisela said with her eyes shocked wide open.

"Just over there and can you just put some bandages on it now!"

"Wolfram please tell me..did you got hurt from 'that'?" questioned Gisela.

"It doesn't matter! Give put it on now!!" Wolfram said with his gritted teeth.

"Please tell me now Wolfram!!" Gisela replied as she almost shouted on.

"Okay fine! Its from that!! Now are you happy?!"

"No…Wolfram…"

_I know.._"Don't tell anybody or I'll burn you into ashes!"

...No…

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

_Now that it has begun, tears will be shed,  
As it was forbidden, your memories shall soon be forgotten, _

_Soon, you will regret having been the one to touch it...  
Regret until the last tick of your time...  
...until you breathe your last...  
until one last breath_

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**AN:** So there's my story! I'll continue this story if I had 5 or more reviews. (How rude of me XP) Well, anyways thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters, okay? X3

**a/n**: Ahhh…I can't make this chapter with some flames D: and I'm also sorry for my wrong grammars D: Okay, I changed my mind…I will include Greta in my fanfic! Nyahahaha!! –grin- I'm sorry, the characters here are bit OOC -bows-

I edited some parts on the first fanfic…coz' I think something is missing.._hmmm_ gomene ; So I think you better read it up again…(its just my recommendation). –grin- I'll try my best to make this story better! So now of with the story!! Enjoy!! Nyahaha! XD

**Chapter 2- Deplore  
**  
_Life is not measured by the number of breaths you take, but by the number of moments that take your breath away. -Anonymous_

  
Gisela has finished tying the bandages and looked at the blond. "Wolfram…please be more careful now."  
"I know. Its about time that I should leave. Excuse me". Wolfram said as he gave Gisela a slight smile filled with sadness. She knew that from now on, things will be more complicated.

He turned back and start walking to the door, leaving the healer behind him. _"I would do anything to see that smile again. But not that kind of smile, a smile filled with happiness, like the one in Heika's. I will not do this for myself but for everyone else"._

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

Wolfram and Gwendal are already in the dining room, looking at the balconies and just waiting for the others to come in.

"Wolfram, I need to inform you that hahaue is joining us tonight"

"Huh? Hahaue?! When did she came?" he should be ready because her mother will embarrass him again! But anyways that doesn't matter now because at least he will see his mother again after that 'search for love' that never ends.

"Just now, if you still have questions…just ask hahaue." Gwendal frowned as he said that.

"Hai, Aniue" Wolfram said while rubbing his eye like a sleepy child. Gwendal just remembered how Wolfram do that when he was still a child, that was a past memory so he toss his thoughts out and back to 

the present. He was anxious about the bandages on Wolfram's finger, he can't help it, so he asked it immediately.

"Na Wolfram, why do you have bandages?"

"Ah, this?" Wolfram said as he showed his finger. "I just got this a while ago when I was training my soldiers" Wolfram kept in his mind: I am sorry Anuie but I also have to hide this to you…gomenasai. I don't care of what will happen to me now, the most important thing is that I can still manage to protect everyone else and that stupid wimp…_my wimp_…yes, my wimp.

"Ara, I m the third who came." the-one-who-makes-the-castle-go-wild claimed while walking to her sons.

"So how are you my Gwendal and Wolfie?" she said as he grasped his sons with force.

"I am not a child anymore!! Hahaue!!" both of them shouted as they try to catch some good air.

"Ahhh..come on!! I just missed you two so much!!" Cecile said with teary-eyed.

"We also missed you hahaue. We're just fine here and how about you?" Wolfram claimed.

Gwendal looked outside the window to let the two talk. _"I wonder what should I knit for hahaue…"_ he kept in his mind.

"I still can't find the right man for me!! What should I do now?!" Cheri-sama said as she act like a child who lost her teddy bear. Gwendal heard that and immediately said it with Wolfram "Hahaue, we don't need anymore brothers!"

"You two don't have to say that…having many sons to dress to, is fun! By the way, where's heika and Conrad?"

"They're probably playing baseball right now" Wolfram said

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

_Achooo_ "I feel like someone is talking about us" Yuuri said while rubbing his nose.

"I think we should go now. They're probably waiting for us Heika" the brown haired said as he picked up the ball.

"It's 'Yuuri' Conrad. You should call me the name you named me with."

"Hai..Yuuri" Conrad smiled.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

The two entered the dining hall and Cheri begins it again. "Oh heika and Conrad… how are you?"

"We're just fine Cheri-sama" Yuuri claimed as he got close to where Wolfram is. He wanted to ask how Wolfram is feeling now. But then, again, Cheri began to talk.

"Oh by the way…Wolfram, how is the progress going on with heika?" Cheri chuckled.

The two blushed and shouted at the same time.. "W-What?!/ Hahaue!!"

They accidentally glanced at each other and immediately looked on the other side.

"Ahh, you two looked so cute together!! Oh wait, don't tell me, wouldn't I hear those ringing wedding bells?!" Cheri said as she looked at the two with those puppy-eyes. Then again, the two blushed harder.

The dining hall now is full of laughter and chuckles especially…on the blushing couple being embarrassed on.

Greta came in…finally. She walks happily and tries to run after her parents. She then asked "Why is everyone laughing? Why are my parents looking down on the floor? Is there something Greta should know?"

"It's an adult's talk" Cheri explained as she chuckled and look at the two.

"I already had enough Hahaue!!" Wolfram was embarrassed and walked to the dining table. And everyone followed and start eating up.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

They already finished up their meals and headed off to their dreams. Wolfram accompanied Greta in their room while Yuuri went back into the gardens. The moon was so beautiful that it can be compared to a person…wait..where did that thought come from?! He shook of his head to let his thoughts go away. Stupid me…

"Yuuri, what are you doing here?" Conrad asked.

"Oh hello Conrad. I just want to check out the 'weird' flower." Yuuri said as he tried to look for the flower.

"What kind of flower is it?"

"I don't know Conrad. Ahh..its already gone"

I feel kind of relieved by that. I wonder why…I wanted to ask Wolfram about what happened a while ago and how he was doing now but Conrad butted in my thoughts.

"I think its best if you go to your room now. Wolfram might think your flirting with somebody else especially at this kind of time, Heika" Conrad smiled at him.

"You're right Conrad! Well, I m off then. Let me remember you something, its 'Yuuri' again." He said as he run off.

There he was, standing in front of their door, ready to turn the knob. _I just hope no more throwing things at me._ He sighed. He turned the knob and put his hands in front of his face to protect himself at the things being thrown at.

His eyes went wide finding that no thing went up coming on his face. The two were already asleep.

"Yokata.." he the yawned and hurried to change into his sleeping attire.

He turned off the lights and went up to bed. The Blood Pledge Castle was so quiet that almost everybody is already asleep. He faced the other side of the bed and found himself facing the blond. There is only a little distance between them so Yuuri's face turned pink. His pink face were like pink as Wolfram's nightgown.

He don't know why but he sealed of the distance.

Then immediately turned on the other side and decided to go inside the Land of Dreams.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**Yuuri's POV**

I turned of the lights and went up to bed. "Damn, I am so tired!" I lay my body on the bed and found it really relaxing. I then turned on the other side of the bed to see if they're already sleeping and found myself in a little distance from Wolfram. My face turned pink as his nightgown is. Wait!? Why did I think of that?! I knew Greta is always on my side, but why Wolfram?!

I just closed off the distance with him!! I don't know why, but my body feels like its rejecting the orders of my mind to stop!!

Wait! Did I just again kissed him?! Whaaa!! I just kissed a guy!!I just can't believe myself! _It's a good thing that Wolfram is asleep..W-What did I just said?! _

WHAA!! I don't want to think it anymore! I then sulk myself on the pillow and began to flew away off to the Land of Dreams.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

_**The next day…**_

Yuuri is backed up on his chair again, signing papers. "Ahh..I am tired."

"Finish it off wimp!" Wolfram said. Yuuri looked up to the blond and began to blush. _Ahhh….stop it!! I don't want to think about it anymore!_ He slapped of his face and began again signing.

"What's the matter with you wimp?" he ignore what Wolfram said and continue signing his papers but a bit more faster now.

"Heika, your face is red." Conrad said and put his thoughts in _Did something happened with him last night? _

"Its 'Yuuri' Conrad. I think its really getting hot these days." _Phew..It's good that I came up with a good reason._

"Heika, before you leave, I need to inform you that the Great Sage is coming." Gwendal claimed

"What? Murata?! Finally…" _I will definitely, for sure and other terms for sure…_

_Will not tell him about last night._ _I will go damn crazy if he knows that!!_

"Oi cheater! What are you thinking about?! You think a lot these days…don't tell me you are thinking about the plans on how to cheat me?!" Wolfram is now bursting with anger.

"Don't jump into conclusions, Wolfram." he said as his vigorousness was pushed away. At least, he can manage to talk to the blond now without blushing. He looked at the finger of Wolfram "Na Wolfram, has it already healed?"

"Not yet, wimp".

Conrad looked at his younger brother and wonder what about his finger. _Maybe I'll ask Gisela. Wolfram won't tell me about it anyway._

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

_**--Time Skip--**_

_Splash_

"Yo!" Murata said as he rose from the pond.

"Its been like for years! So how's everybody there?" Yuuri said as he hand-out the towel to Murata.

"Uhm….they seem to be okay. But there's a problem with Shori..."

"What about Shori?"_ I wonder what about him._

"He...seem...to be in love…"

"In love with?! Spill it out!" _I am excited to know! I want to congratulate him_!

"…with a boy." _My jaw dropped..._

"W-What?!"

"Just kidding…you know he likes girls right?" Murata said as he put his hand on the back of his head and start laughing.

"MURATA!!" I shouted.

The clouds began changing itself to another form. It started to rain so everyone quickly run inside except for the _Beautiful Wolfram_, who stand in the falling rain and let himself be left behind.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**Wolfram's POV**

I wonder if that wimp was the one who made the rain…but I think I like being in the rain these days.

I put my hand in front of me to see if it's really a rain…well it is. Its raining too hard and my tears began to fall. Wait…why am I crying?! There's nothing to be crying for!

But there is…_my time_…

I let my hand fall down as my head lowered itself. More tears began falling from my eyes while the rain camouflaged with it. It's a good thing that nobody can realize that I am crying. _This is so not like me._

I looked up to the sky and questioned Shinou. "So this is my atonement, huh? My atonement for loving the person who won't love me back? Loving him like there's no more tomorrow…."

There was no answer. _Why would there be an answer if the person I questioned doesn't exist?_ I thought. I laughed sarcastically in my mind.

So then, my thoughts where cut off when my brother came back. "Wolfram, are you in you mind?!" he said.

I went up inside, walking without stop. I don't care of that wimp will say! What I need to do now is to find a place where I can be alone. _Haha, this is not me. _

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**Yuuri's POV**

It stared to rain so we head inside. "You stupid Murata!! How can you joke me with that?!" I said again and then laughed again.

I counted off to see if everyone is inside. _One…Two…and then off…_ I realized that there's someone missing. I looked left and right to find the missing person. _Wolfram_…

I wonder why he's in the rain? And besides the fact that he is a fire mazoku… He looked so pale at that moment. When I try to look more closely, I found that his lips are moving…he's talking…alone. _Why is he talking to himself? Is he insane?! _was my thought…I knew that it's wrong, but maybe…its right.

"What is Wolfram doing there?" I asked. I already decided to go in the rain but Conrad stopped me.  
"Heika, its better if I should get him…you might get sick." So he started walking away from us.

After that, I saw Wolfram snapped out of Conrad's grip. He immediately walked inside and just pass through us, without saying anything. "Wolfram…" I said as he continued to walk away. _What's the matter with him? I'll try to talk to him later._

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**Conrad's POV**

I went up to the stairs after the coincidence with the rain. As I turned the knob, I immediately saw Gisela who is carrying some herbs. "Gisela, can I borrow you for a moment. I need to ask you some important questions."

"What is it, Conrad?" she said as she accompanied me inside the room.

"Let's get to the point, where did Wolfram got his scratch yesterday? Just curious as any brother would." I finished already what I want to ask, but as I looked at Gisela, she looked shock. Her forest green eyes where out of brilliance so I asked "What is it Gisela?"

There came a long pause and finally said "He got that from 'that'. That's all I can say. Please don't inform anybody about this information."

"W-Wait…what's 'that'?" I asked, and then again there was a pause. "I am very sorry, but that's only what I can tell to you." From what she had said, I left.

I roamed around the castle with a curious mind.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

Its already night-time and the two seem to be in a far away distance. "What's the matter with Wolfram? He seems to be like 'spaced-out'" the double-black said.

"Did something happened between you two, Yuuri?" Conrad asked.

"Nothing that important but it really concerns me."

"Hmmm…you seem to be concerned a lot about my brother these days." He smiled as he said that statement.

Yuuri blushed "O-Of course I care about your brother….and…he's my friend a-and _fiancée!_"_ is that all?_

"I understand, Yuuri. But take care of him for us. I should leave you now, Yuuri. We still have sessions to attend to"

"Uh, is that so? I will find Greta." Yuuri said as they both walked away.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

Yuuri walked into the corridors and then to the hallways, finding for his daughter. He passed through the kitchen and to some rooms.

Until then he went pass through Gwendal's office, he said "Hmm…I wonder what they are talking about. Conrad said it's about a serious matter that needs to be solved as soon as possible. I even wonder why they didn't even call me it…after all I'm the Maou…"

He saw a small opening through the door so he tried to peek in. Murata and the others looked so serious that you can feel the heavy air surrounding them. He stand next to the door to hide himself so that he can hear at least of what they are talking about.

Murata started off "I just saw Wolfram's finger and can someone please tell me what happened." They looked at each other and Conrad started to reveal the story

"As Gisela had told me forcefully, Wolfram got the scratch from 'that'. But Geika, what is Gisela talking about?"

Yuuri was so curious about it and tried to go inside and asked about it. He kept in mind that if he go inside there, he would just be told to go somewhere just because he wasn't told to get in, while on the other hand, he don't want to go inside because he still want to hear the continuation of the story.

"Just as I predicted. I will tell the story if there's a right time" Murata replied.

Yuuri can hear the "no's", the "huh's" and the "what's". He really had no idea of what they are talking about. He can almost say 'huh?' and 'what?' but he tried his best to shut up his mouth and listen.

"Geika, have you already encountered something like this in your past?" Gwendal asked.

Murata replied "No. But I heard some situations about this. It doesn't matter now, we need to find some information on how we can heal this as soon as possible."

Conrad asked "Why do we need to hurry that much Geika?"

Murata lowered his head, gathering his courage and strength to tell…he took at large, deep breath and finally he head up and say "If we don't hurry and just waste the time remaining…

…Wolfram would definitely…

…die"

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

Yuuri felt like his soul is turned into half…and maybe his heart broke. Or to be more precise, like daggers being thrown at you and you can't move nor breathe anymore.

Everyone was so shocked that they can't even breathe. They looked at Murata with there wide eyes open filled with collision of fear.

"Are you sure of what you said….Geika?" Conrad asked because he can't stand it.

"Yes…so we need to hurry" that's what Murata had said before the room was filled with questions, fear and maybe pity.

Yuuri just can't move nor talked by the things he had heard. He doesn't know what to do so he decided to run. "_Wolfram…Wolfram…no_.."

He ran almost around the whole castle just to find the blond. He ignored the people, maids and soldiers who pass by and kept in mind "_I have to find Wolfram no matter what. I just can't let him die like that!!_"

_Wolfram…will…die…_ that was the only three words that kept repeating on and on.

He almost ran out of energy and his eyes were already watery. A thought just popped out of his head saying that maybe he's sleeping in 'our' room.

Immediately, he ran (again) until he was already in front of 'their' room. He stood up, take a deep breath and open the knob with trembling hands.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

Finally, he opened up the door and saw Greta and Wolfram inside. Greta is sitting on Wolfram's lap as she reads the book. They looked so peacefully together, like a daughter and a father (maybe a mother?!) enjoying their time together.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**Yuuri's POV**

_I can't let him die!!_ I run and run until I reached my destination. They really looked like a parent and daughter. Before I entered in my fears, I wipe away my tears. _I just can't help it…I can't let him die…not now._ Then 'our' daughter came to hug me.

"Na Yuuri, do you want to read with us? With Wolfram?" she asked softly. I nodded and say "I want to Greta, but I really want to talk to Wolfram…alone. Can you just see us again later?" _I really want to hear the truth from him! _

"That's okay with Greta but don't make Wolfram cry, ne?" _W-What?! Why would I make him cry?! So, he's crying huh?" _

"Why would I make him cry, Greta. I don't like to see him cry." _So okay, Wolfram is more confused…Ahh why does it have to go that way? _"Well..its settled then. See you later Greta!"I said as she hugged Wolfram first then me. She run towards the door, so there we are, alone. _I'm scared I don't want to lose him!! _

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

_What is he feeling now?  
Was it confusion or disillusion?  
Can the prince keep his vow  
And still become his patron?  
His time is getting shorter  
And his fear, getting stronger  
But protect his king, he will  
Until his last moment…  
Until one last breath..._

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**a/n: **I'd leave the chapter like a cliffhanger 'coz… I like want to end it like that! Hehe –smirk- So as far from here…I will try more to make my fanfic more better. As I said about my past fanfic, I need 5 or more reviews to inspire me write the next chapter. You know…I do need a beta for this fic.. seeing at my horrible English.. –sobs-…makes me sob more. -sobs again- TT

Oh before I forgot and disappear…tell me how this fanfic is! –jumps-

**--'--,--'0 ** this is a flower..kay? . nyehehe…

So anyways…please review!! XD 3 3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **First off all, I'm sorry for the late update! Second, Thank you so much for the comments! XD Ah, I finally got up on my toes. XP And third, Thank you 'U.C05' for beta-ing this :) Now, off with the story! Hope you enjoy this chapie!!

**Chapter 3- Seasons of Cold Winter and Wind Part 1**

_It takes a minute to find a special person, an hour to appreciate them, a day to love them and a lifetime to forget them. -Anonymous_

They are now alone.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**Yuuri's POV**

"So what do you want to talk about, wimp?" the blond said as he turned to face the window. He looked at the brilliant moonlight, seemingly admiring it. "First off, I'm not a wimp!" I said as I walked towards 'our' royal bed. "Fine, so what is it?" he asked, still facing the window.

"Wolfram, do you know what the flower we saw yesterday was?"

"No" he said, not even bothering to look at me._ Liar._

"Then, do you know what it does?"

A pause.

"Wolfram, why can't you just tell me directly?!" now walking towards my fiancée "Why can't you just say that you're-"

"-nearing my death?" _How did he know??_ "Where did you get that from? And if it is true, then so what?" he spat as his green orbs laid on me heavily. I'm speechless. _How can he say that so calmly when he is already nearing his own death?!_ "Wolfram, what are you saying?!"

"You aren't answering my question" _What has gotten into you? You already know what's going to happen so why?! Wolfram…_

I glared at him seriously and said "If it is then, I'll find the cure to it no matter how long it would take."

"And if you don't? What if there was no _cure_, Yuuri? What will you do? Run away?" he said with a hint of anger as he walked towards me. I didn't know what to say. I really _was_ speechless!

"You should give up worrying about it. And besides, come to think of it, you'll be free to love whoever you please. So what's the point of finding _a cure_ – cure that doesn't even exists? You're just wasting your time Yuuri."

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**Normal POV**

"You're right. How can I find an antidote to a poison that doesn't exist? But then, we can hope, hope that there's an antidote somewhere that will cure you. I know it's out there but there's nothing wrong in trying is there? I don't want to lose a very important _friend_, again." he said, his eyes fully covered by his locks.

"Yuuri, let me ask you this..." now it was his hair that covered his fair eyes.

"What is it?"

"Do you see me as fiancée or not?" he really wanted to know the_ truth_. But what if it's a 'yes'? Should he be thankful even with the knowledge of it being a lie? What if it's a 'no'? Would he give up or try harder even if he knew that it was most truthful answer he'll ever get? It's a choice – his choice. It was up for him to decide, considering the hundreds of sacrifices he had gone through.

"W-what?! Why so suddenly?"

"Yuuri, answer my question. It's just a simple yes or no."

"I-I don't know"

"Yuuri the choices are just a 'yes' or 'no'."

"I still don't know"

"'Yes' or 'no'?"

"No"

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

_Which is better: to tell the truth for unsure good or to tell a lie for unsure misery?_

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

"Thank you for your answer"

"Wolfram…I still do-"

"Well then, there's something important I need to announce." _Announce??_

"Wolfram…I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry, _Heika_. In, fact I am the one who should ask for your forgiveness. Forgive me for the insecurities, the problems I had given you since I _acted_ as your fiancée, the tantrums and everything." _And forgive me for giving you a love you didn't even asked for, _his mind whispered through the colds mists. "And last, I, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, am breaking the engagement, with King Yuuri Shibuya, the current 27th reigning Maou"

"What did you just say, Wolfram?! Wh-"

"You're now free to love whomever you please, Heika. Now, if you excuse me I will now return to _my room_. Good Night Heika."

…_and Goodbye Yuuri._ He started to walk to the door, leaving the Maou alone. "Wolfram, wait! I didn't mean to!! Wait!" he said, trying to stop the blond but nothing happened.

_SLAM!_

The door was now closed. He was now left in it, completely bewildered. Now, what should he do next? He doesn't have a fiancée anymore. Would he treat him as a friend? Well, even when Wolfram was Yuuri's fiancée, he still treated Wolfram as a friend. So what's the real difference? For now, he would rest his mind and be prepared to tomorrow's papers, tasks and about his _ex-fiancée_.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

_Deep in the woods, there were two bodies standing at a tall platform, surrounded by countless piles of red-stained bodies scattered on the ground. "Your highness, that's all of them. Should we start moving on to find another set of them?" the man said. "Ahh, I think we should. That group of people didn't even excite me a bit. Maybe your troops should find stronger ones." He then lifted his sword and looked at it with disgust, "Uhh, it's already stained" _

_Their hoods were covering their faces in such a way that you can't see their eyes but you can see their grins clearly. Yes, their malevolent grins. "Yes, your Highness" the man bowed. "Well then, let's move on so I can have more fun." After that they began moving on, leaving the uncountable number of people that can no longer be distinguished – body parts forgetting their true owners. Age didn't matter for all of them were just mere toys for their king._

_There the man ordered his troops to be divided into two. The other ran to the other side while the other ran forward. "Maybe this is going to be more fun for His Highness. His Highness will have more toys to play with." the man said as he looked up to the beautiful moon. He started walking back to the hidden palace and talked to His Highness._

"_Your Highness, where should we go play next?" the man kneeled down and gazed upon his king, who was now playing with his long black hair. "Hmm.. that's hard to question. Its hard to decide because this world is big. Wait, maybe we should play Dai Shimmaron since they have a huge number of toys to play with. Let's now go to Dai Shimmaron" he said as a smile was drawn on his face. _

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

It's already morning at the Blood Pledge Castle but, the Maou and his _ex-fiancée _were still busy in dream world. In Gwendal's office, you can already sense the negative aura from his frown. "Conrad, where is Heika and Wolfram?! It's already noon-time!!" He stood up and slammed his fists on the table, sending the papers flying to the ground. He's angry, as usual. Who wanted to be in a country who had such a lousy king?! "Come down, Gwendal. I'll go and get them." said Conrad. He should get Yuuri and Wolfram _now_ before Gwendal's temper could create tremors through the kingdom.

"Well then, tell Heika that he needs to sign these papers as soon as he wakes up."

Conrad bowed and leaved the office. It's still normal here in the palace but its a little quiet. There's no one shouting and running all over the palace. It's already obvious who usually dashed through the hallways just because it sort of became their habit. Of course, all the people in the castle know who they are. Everyone even knew when they had an argument or something because there would be the absence of noise. Conrad knew it of course since he was the _brother_ of the fiancé and the _friend_ of the King.p

He stood in front of the King's room '_There's no one shouting, what is going on?' _ So he knocked on and came in. "Heika, it's already noon-time. Wake up."

He was still is curling up under the covers. "Heika, it's noon-time already. Wake up" He slowly opened his eyes, showing his black orbs. "Uhh…it's already noon-time? …..It's 'Yuuri' remember?" The Maou slowly moved up and rubbed his eyes. "Dress up now Yuuri and eat. Gwendal is now waiting for you in his office. I think its better for you to hurry up now… If I may ask, where's Wolfram?"

"Ah!"he suddenly stood up and ran to his closet to change into his uniform. "Yuuri? Did I say something wrong?" still busy putting on his usual garb, he replied "Nothing Conrad. Its just…"

_Pause._ "What is it Yuuri?" he asked, being confused once more. "Its just Wolfram seemed he had changed. He seemed to be okay yesterday then last night he became serious. I just _can't_ understand him," finished up changing and faced Conrad. "He's so serious that _he_ even broke our engagement" There, finally he said it. Conrad looked shocked; his eyes wide open "Wolfram said that? I never thought he would be the_ one_ breaking it." _Because he even doesn't have the intention to break it up. _

"I'll try to talk to him Conrad."

"Yuuri…" _Don't just try, Yuuri._ "Gwendal is now waiting for you Yuuri." he forced a fake smile. "Ah! I forgot about that! See you later Conrad." he ran towards the door and left the brother of his _ex-fiancee_.

**Conrad's POV**

I can't believe that Wolfram was the one who broke their engagement. He even didn't have the courage to break up with Yuuri _before_. I really wonder what happened last night. He should at least spend his time with Yuuri…

_...before he loses it completely._ What can I do to help my brother? All these times, I didn't even help him. Well, its not that I didn't help him, he's just the kind that doesn't accept help from others. I'm already living with regrets, fears and most of all…_tears_.

I already lost my father, my most trustful friend, the trust of my younger brother and what's next? _My younger brother_?! I really don't know what to do to help him. I don't want to lose anyone anymore. I want to help Wolfram at least after _all_ these years, even if he doesn't treat me as his older brother.

I know he really loves Yuuri, I can see it the way he treats him every day, even though he kicks him out of bed in the middle of the night. Would Wolfram throw away his pride for his love? I understand Yuuri – that he can't love Wolfram because of those earth teachings. But then, should he just ignore the way Wolfram _loves_ him?

It's now my turn to be _back again_ as his elder brother. I need to talk to Wolfram while Yuuri's gone to Gwendal's office. Yuuri said that Wolfram didn't sleep last night at _their_ room right? He's back _again _to his own room, back _again_ to his own world.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

_Knock, Knock_

"Wolfram, are you still asleep?" came my voice. Still standing at the door but no reply came._ 'He's still asleep? It's not like him to sleep this long…' _ So I came on inside seeing a sleeping Wolfram on the bed. He's still wearing the uniform! _'He didn't even change his clothes!' _Now, I realized that he is really tired. Tired of thinking, making decisions…

…_and tired of waiting._ "Wolfram, wake-up. Its already noon-time." I said. Still not moving "Wolfram Wake up!" said broader voice, I just hope he wouldn't burn me. There, he heard it. The sleeping Wolfram slowly rose up form his bed. "Oh, Anuie. Good Morning."

_Huh?_ He didn't call me anuie, but what did he just say? There's really something… "Wolfram, didn't you change your clothes? And why are you sleeping here?"

_Pause_

"Wolfram, answer me. Why did you just break up with heika last night?" _Pause again_. "There's nothing for you to know." came the reply. "Nothing for your _brother _to know?" I said emphasizing that no matter what, I'm still his _elder _brother. "Brother? I never thought that you _were_ one." that hurt me.

"I'm still your brother no matter what. So, answer my question." I should expect now that he'd be throwing a fireball at me. But I _never_ expect that he would answer that fast and truthfully- but it's not what I am surprised of but it's what he replied back at me:

"_Anuie, _I already tried. I tried so many times. And, now it has come to an end." my little brother said. "It's better off this way rather than hoping for nothing." he stood up and walked near the windows. "It's better of if we let ourselves be free." '_Free? But he's free when he's with Yuuri…'_

He bowed down, white streaks coming down from his face. "Wolfram…." I just can't let him be like this! "We can be _happier_ than before if _I _would make this decision"

"Would you be happy if you're away from the one you love?" I started walking to the same window. "Wolfram, can you?" I can still see the streaks falling from his eyes even if his hair is covering his eyes.. I just wish I can help him with his pain. So I hugged him and said: "Wolfram, its okay to cry. Just let it all out and you'll feel better to make another _good _decision." So okay, that's the best I can say since I, too, am really troubled about the situation that Wolfram was in.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

Back again at Gwendal's office, all present but all silent. Silence ran through all the corners of the room until one soldier busted in. "Kakaa!"

"What is it?" was Gwendal's reply. "Kakaa, almost _all_ of the villagers at the Bielefeld territory disappeared last night!" Everyone was under their own shock by the sudden report.

"What?! Almost the _whole _village?!" was Gunter's reply.

"That's absurd!" came from Wolfram.

"Are there any survivors?" said Yuuri.

"Please continue your report." Conrad said.

"Hai! As I reported earlier Kakaa, almost the _whole_ village disappeared last night. _No_ survivors were found but the palace is still normal as none of the maids or nobles we lost. The reported lost ones among the castle were just the soldiers who were patrolling around the borders of the Bielefeld territory." the soldier said as everyone stood speechless. Everyone stood still as Murata's glasses gleamed, as usual.

"You're finished already with your report soldier. You may now leave." came from Gwendal. "We need to investigate the whole Bielefeld territory again, now." Gunter said before Yuuri butted in, "If I may ask Gunter, why do we still need to investigate again? Why can we just find who did this?"

"Shibuya, do you think we could find the one who did this if we don't even have any information? There are no reported survivors because the one's who are finding them might be _one_ of the lost ones." pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "You might be right Geika, but who should be the ones investigating on?" Conrad said as one claimed up his decision…

"I'm the one going to investigate." …Wolfram. "I can't let you!" Yuuri said as he walked towards the blonde. "I can't let you because you in-" Wolfram said immediately "I can't let you stop me _Heika_. It's my territory! I can't let someone get pass by me just like that!"

"I think Von Bielefeld-kyo would be okay."

"Geika!"

"But be sure to bring what you only need". _Be careful.._"I'll let Wolfram bring Gunter, Yozak and some of his soldiers with him." the Maou said while before walking back and sitting back again at his chair.

"Thank you _Heika _for approving my decision." _Even our engagement.._

…_.that let me fall apart…_he said to himself. "We'll be leaving before dusk."

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**Yuuri's POV**

What?! Almost the _whole_ village disappeared?! That's ridiculous! I walked and walked to find Wolfram. But then, as I walked to the hallway, I felt like I was already walking for minutes and I still can't find him. Did the hallway get longer or was it just me?! It's like a never-ending hallway…

…_or maybe time doesn't want me to meet him…_

There finally, I saw him. "Wolfram!"

"Oh, Heika!" _Heika??_ he never called me that before.. "Na, Wolfram. Why did you call me 'heika'?" looking to his face as he turned back. "I am not your fiancée anymore and I am not your relative as well, so why should I call you by your name?" I don't know why, but I felt like there's a wall between the two of us.

"But I'm still your _friend_." He lowered his head. Did I say something wrong?

'_Are you blind Yuuri? After what happened last night..' _said the other part of me.

I know I said 'No' last night, but I'm still confused as to what I should've answered.

'_So would you answer yes?'_ Huh? Like I said I'm still confused! I'm still not used to the idea of two boys loving each other…it's just that.. _'what?' _..its just that it looks weird…

'_That doesn't matter does it? As long as the two love each other, right?'_

"That's not an _enough_ reason, Heika." Not enough? My friends here in Shin Makoku call me 'Yuuri'. Is that not enough?? "Okay, so if there's no more reason, could you do me a request?" I asked. So if I ask for a request as a _king_, they should obey it, right?

'_Finally, you used your mind.'_ Heey…

"What is His Majesty's request?" he asked then bowed down. "Call me, the name you used to call me. In other words, call me 'Yuuri'. Kay? You don't need to bow down, you know." He looked at me and blink up his eyes for several times.

'_Yuuri, you're really blind. If I were you, by now, we'll be happy together.'_ What?! I just can't let you do that! _'Why? Would you stop me?'_ Of course!

'_Sigh..You're really blind'_

"As you wish Yuuri. I should be going now. I still need to prepare myself and my troops for our departure." He said while walking past by my side. And I turn to him as he walks and say: "Be careful!"

He didn't even stop for awhile. All I heard is that he said is 'yes, Yuuri'. Is that all he can say? He can even say 'Sure' or even 'Fine' or even…_ 'Also, be careful Yuuri.'_

Now he's far away from where I'm standing at.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

Far from his window, he looked as Wolfram, Yozak, Gunter and their troops walked their horses to the front gate. And there, Greta held Yuuri's arm. "Ne, Yuuri. Why is Wolfram going out with them at this kind of time?" His daughter asked. What will Yuuri do when Greta finds out that Wolfram will never sleep in _their_ room _again_? And if she knows that she only has _one_ father?

"Greta, Wolfram still needs to do something, as well as Gunter and Yozak."

"Even, at this kind of time?" she asked. Yuuri kneeled down and put both hands on his daughter's shoulder. "Yes. Greta it's already past night-time. Let's go now to sleep." he held his daughter's hand and accompanied her to their room.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**At the base…**

"Now I'll divide our soldiers into three groups. My group will be investigating near the castle. Yozak's group will be around the borders of the Bielefeld territory. And Wolfram will be in the middle part of the territory." Gunter explained as the two agreed and start to move to their soldiers.

Yozak search up in the skies with the help of the some Kohis. Gunter went to investigate the whole palace since everyone who was _inside_ left after they had found out what happened last night. And Wolfram rode up with his horse along with his soldiers.

The moon was still round and shimmering as last night; the night that he made _his_ decision – the decision that changed and _will_ change his life. But, was there anything left to change? _Nothing._ He'll just go back to the way he was before he met the Maou – err Yuuri. He rode on his horse on and on, while thinking of what will happen next, what will he do and so on. Moving on, one of his soldiers suddenly spoke up and made him snap out of his reverie.

"Kakaa!! That's.." Wolfram's eyes went wide in great shock. He hurriedly dismounted his horse and ran to _the_ place. Now, he stood still, feet were rooted down to the ground as he finally found _the missing people._ His soldiers came over and reactions went same with Wolfram. "…This….is…..madness!" one of his soldiers speak up. Wolfram still standing up, didn't know what to do.

Almost the whole land was painted red along with the lifeless bodies. Some of them looked like he was reaching for help, but nobody helped them and _nobody_ could. Some were burned and some were slashed apart. Even the children…

"…These...people...were….killed…without….mercy…" still shocked as he walked on to reach the _broken teddy bear_. The bear was almost beheaded but it's still covered with blood. He can't help those tears falling down from his eyes. It's really hard to believe that you will find someone ending up like this… _Unnoticed_.

Nightmares seem to come over each and everyday. First, when he _wasn't_ accepted as he was. Then, when he _broke_ up the bond. And now, he _found_ his people like this. Then what? He'll end up being _one_ of them?!

Yozak spotted Wolfram standing up one a particularly _red_ ground. Wonder why it's so red? So he came down and to much to his surprise _they _really found the missing people, ended up _dead_. "Kakaa… How did this happen?" looked to his side, meeting up with the tears of the blond.

**Wolfram's POV**

Oh Shinou, what happened to them?! Who would do this to them?! Minna…they _died_ even if they _didn't _want to. Even those children…they didn't even know what was happening… they were killed. Why does it have to be them?! They were so many places to choose from! Wait…that's wrong. But why does it have to be the people on the Bielefeld territory?! _My territory..my people.._

I can't help it! Argg! Why does it have to be here when I am crying?! But I can't help it! Even if almost everybody calls me a selfish brat, I _still_ care for my people. I am still a living being! Someone with feelings.. I still do care, do give and know how to _love_. This is so not like me _again_.

But why does it have to be like this? So complicated? I really don't know what to do! All the things I fear the most are already happening.. People dying, people leaving, people having their regrets, and…

_...people who ended up with nothing. _ It's really confusing why things have to be done _this_ way. Why? Is there's something that I had done wrong? I walked on to reach the _broken, red_ teddy bear that caught my sight. The owner of this teddy bear I expect is a young girl, with the same age as Greta now. She didn't even have the chance to see how beautiful the world really was, I thought sadly in my mind.

This is really a nightmare! What can I do to end this all?! Arggh!! I'll take revenge for all of you! I will never ever forgive who did this! NEVER!!

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**  
Back again at the base…**

"I think we already found _them_, Gunter Kakaa." sigh Yozak with a very sad tone. "We should not tell Heika about this. Understand? After the sun arises, we'll go back to the Blood Pledge Castle.." Gunter said as he suddenly noticed Wolfram so quiet, brilliance in his eyes were gone. "Wolfram?" Gunter said again. Wolfram faced Gunter "I'll go outside for some fresh air." then stood up.

He carefully closed the door and begun walking out while holding the teddy bear he _found_ earlier.

"I'll take revenge for you.." He slowly put down the teddy bear in front of him and burned it. He said a prayer with his low tone voice and his eyes closed. _'I promise…'_

Wolfram was concentrating on what he's doing that he didn't even notice that _someone_ was looking at him.

'_What a very nice toy this is. I want to have him as soon as possible.'_ the man said while smiling to himself as the cold wind started to pick up a bit.

Wolfram immediately looked at his side as he noticed a sudden movement around him. "Maybe I'm just seeing things. I need to get some rest." And went back to their base and let them rest for _awhile_.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

"_Na, would you do me a favor?" while playing again with his long deep-black hair. "What is it you need, Your Highness?" as he kneeled down for respect. "I found this man and I like him to be mine. Don't worry, I won't treat him like last night. He's the most important thing that I should have and I would even take his hand to marry. Just get him for me. Don't let me wait that long, okay?"_

_The other lowered his head as he was surprised that His Highness wants to marry someone. He really caught his heart. I wonder who is this person that seemed to very special to His Highness? "I'll do everything I can, Your Highness. But please, be patient because it might take time."_

_Two soldiers suddenly came in. "Your Highness! This man is caught for he attempt to steal the forbidden bottle!" His Highness immediately stood up "You what?! How dare you! You will be punished!"_

"_Your Highness, I didn't mean to touch that bottle with my bare hands! Please forgive me!" the slave kneeled and bow down "Please forgive me Your Highness! Please I beg you to spare my life!" His Highness walked down to his chair and towards the slave. "Since I am in a good mood, I will spare your life…."_

"_Thank you Your Highness!!" the slave reached up. "Don't touch me! I am still not finished. I did say that I would spare your life, but there still is a punishment! Cut down his arm!" he ordered as the slave began to beg that he should be shown mercy. But there's no way that you can object His Highness' orders right? "Oh before I forgot. Bring me his arm, I still need it."_

"_If I may ask, for what Your Highness?" the man said. "You still need a _hand_ to propose isn't it?"_

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**Yuuri's POV**

Ah, I am still stuck signing this papers! If only there's _someone _who would do it for me..I'd be thankful enough. Wait, I haven't seen Wolfram. Gunter and Yozak came with him yesterday, am I right?

"Na Conrad. Where's Wolfram? And what did they find last night? Did you find them?" I asked. All I saw was the lack of brilliance in his eyes. Is there something that they're not telling me? They're hiding something. Then Gwendal replied in "No they _didn't _find the lost ones. Probably, Wolfram is in his room, thinking." Thinking?? What?! I saw Gwendal whisper something in Conrad's ears. _Definitely _suspicious. When I looked to Conrad, he seemed to be shocked. But of what? Of what??

Questions seem to run over my head as someone again entered. "Heika!"

"What is it?" I asked as he held out a box with ribbons all over it, making it look like a gift. _A gift?_ "Who sent it?" Gwendal asked. "I don't know Kakaa! But it was just left in front of the castle gates." the soldier responded as he held out the box to Gunter.

"You may now leave. And I think it's better if we open it up _carefully_ Von Christ- kyo" my best friend said as usual, there was a shine in his glasses so you can't really see the emotions in his eyes. There they laid it down an opened it slowly.

Everyone was shocked, so I looked at it. _An arm?!_ "Who would sent us this?! Ridiculous!"

"Wait." Murata said in again. "There's a letter." he took out the letter from the hand of the arm and read it aloud:

_Heika, oh how nice it is for you to receive my gift! Did you like it? Actually, it's not really for you. I decided that it's better if it is _him_ to read this. But then again, I needed to inform you of what I am planning to say to him since you two are already _over_. _

_Here give you my hand as I want you to be a part of my life. _

_Be a part of me, and we shall never part._

_Saying goodbye, you will not_

_As the one you loved said 'I love you not.'_

_So what's the use of being with him?_

_If he couldn't even provide what you dream?_

_So come on with me and I'll set you free_

_For the one you loved never let you see._

_See your true worth through me_

_And forget the one who brought such misery_

_So there's what I plan to say to him. Since I am far from him could you do me one request? Maybe _you_ would like to tell him what I said up there? Since you two seem _closer_ to _each other.

_Your acquaintance,_

_A.G.A.I.N_

_PS: __**A**__**G**__ain __**A**__gainst __**I**__n __**N**__othing_

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

All of them were deadly quiet. "A Gain Against In Nothing, huh?" said the Great Sage

"Why would he even send an arm with a letter in it? How can he do this?! Taking somebody's arm!" first

"Who would be this 'abnormal one' who sent this?" second.

"Who is he even addressing to?" third.

"Wolfram..." last.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

_A rival had arrived_

_What will he decide?_

_Should he tell him or not_

_Tell the truth or leave it at naught?_

_Will you allow him what he wants?_

_When leaving you is how it would last?_

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**A/N: **So that's the 3rd chapie! XD I know its short but then,..just yeah!! XD Reviews are nice :') What can I still say..hmm…ah! Tell me how this chap. is! I'm really confused on what should I do next and for 1 or more week/s .. I am still thinking for a name! Ahh…the name…I need a name! oO! NAME..haha :) So what do you think about the brothers ? –giggle- XD I know its not that perfect but the…just yeah again!! :D Oh, the last part's arrangement is: Murata, Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad and finally Yuuri. I just like it to be like that!

I still haven't watched the whole 3rd season! –cries- I'll try it sometime.. You know the click bottom below right? So click it and type!! Hehe :') Pm me freely, but..i still need a name!! haha :D But I can't reply back promptly. I promise to reply back when I return!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Nyahaha I'm here again!! Babbling things. I'm sorry if this chap. took so long. As school had started, I am already pressured! 3rd Season of KKM (that I still haven't watched T-T), Chemistry stuff…sigh. Anyways, Haha…it's there's already chapter 4 and this just crossed on my mind…to put this up.

**Pairings: **Yuuram, and others will be mentioned on the later chapters.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai _slash_ yaoi. Read if you want, pass freely to another story if you don't want to. –nods- :D

**Discalimer:** I don't own KKM nor make money of this fic. I don't own KKM 'coz I am not that great to create bishounens, you know that right? ! I just own the plot, the OC and the smileys. XD

**Credits**: Tears by X Japan Ah, I just love their songs! Beta by 'U.C05' Thank you pare!! Wait, did I put this one on the right place?! I'm too lazy to type…

Moving on, here's chapter 4! Enjoy! Read and Review!...Please??

**Chapter 4- Seasons of cold Winter Wind Part 2**

_How can you run, if you don't have the strength to? How can you hide, if you don't want to? How can you love, if you don't have the desire to? How??_

"Wolfram.."

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**Yuuri's POV**

Murata finished off reading the letter as I was, once again, speechless. Just who does he think he is?! How can he kill just for his own pleasure and selfishness?! How spoiled can he be?! He's out of his mind, obviously! Writing a letter to a person he hasn't even met! _Wolfram…_

Am I really right? Was the letter truly addressed to Wolfram? My head feels so heavy right now. I excused myself and began walking back to my room once more.

**Start Flashback**

"Wolfram…" the name that went out from my _mind_. Conrad reached out for a tight grip to my shoulders "'Wolfram' you say?!".

While the other's stood still, shocked and amused. "We need to find more information about this man as soon as possible." came from Gwendal, who start moving out the room to order his troops.

"It's dangerous for you _too_ Shibuya." was Murata's remark, the shine on his usually brilliant eyes, completely gone. What should I do now? Wolfram is in danger! Wait, why am I in danger too!? It's not like it's _me_ he wants, right? But do I have the _right_ to object this? Of course, I have, as a _king_. But then again do I really _have_ the right to intervene? Shouldn't I just _let _Wolfram decide if he wanted to go?

Wait, why should I let him go with an obviously dangerous man? Someone like that is obviously not the right man for him! I'm just protecting him from the _wrong_ man by _not_ letting him know!

The other me, _again_, butted in _'Wrong man? Does that include you?' _What?! Why me?? So again, the other me started his 'lecture', as I so labeled it, while I stood still, ignoring what the others were talking about.

'_Yuuri, of course that includes you! Don't you understand Wolfram? He broke your engagement because he chose the wrong man! Why wrong? He chose to love you – or should I say us – the man that doesn't even love him back. He chose us, and he was, most probably, wrong in doing so, and he knew it. So, he set you free even though he knows it would hurt him deeply. There's nothing wrong with what he did, but it was with what you – we – did _not_ do.' _ Of what I _didn't_ do? I kept that in _my_ mind. I don't want to answer back; I am already confused enough, and once again, I'm defeated by _that_ argument_._

"I think it's better if we stay in another place." came again from Murata. _Another_ place? But where in _Shin Makoku_?? "Here in Shin Makoku? Where, Murata?" I said as he walked in front of the map that was hanging on the wall. He just stood there, and then pointed at the very corner of the map "Not here in Shin Makoku, Shibuya.

_To Earth_."

**End Flashback **

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

"I never thought that this bed would be a lot bigger with just me in it. Wolfram's taken up all the space I didn't really need." Yuuri mumbled as he tilted his head aside, "We'll be going back to Earth. How I miss my parents, and maybe, _just_ maybe, Shori too…It's been awhile when I last visited Earth. I wonder what time it is there right now.." he said as he rolled over the bed. Just rolling over and over, realizing how _his_ bed was a bit _too_ _cold_ for his liking. After some moments of meaningless 'rolling', he fell asleep at last.

Meanwhile the blond mazoku was still in _his _room. Still in grief and trying to soothe some unwanted _pain_. He's become really bothered by what happened these past few days. First, the _announcement;_ then, the people – or the word _corpses_ was probably a more proper term to use – that they found_._ Then what? He will encounter the _one _who killed his people?! That would be _great_ seeing that he could behead whoever it was then. But unfortunately, for now, all he can do was mourn for _all_ his loss.

So now, in a nutshell, there was a _blind_ Yuuri, a _forlorn_ Wolfram, a _worried_ Conrad, a _bothered_ Gwendal, a _quiet_ Gunter, a _reticent_ Murata and now, and a _malevolent_ rival. What will happen now? Can _everything _return to how it was before?

…_No…_

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

Under the temple's pillars, there, the Great Sage stood in front of the boxes and where the Original King's soul lies to rest, his shimmering glasses blocking anyone's attempt to read his intellectual eyes.

**Murata's POV**

It's already been a _year _since we defeated Soushou. What are you really planning now? Those two have already broken up, and _someone _is asking for the Wolfram's hand in marriage. Will you let it happen _again_, my King? Even knowing what happened to your _cousin_?

_No_ was the answer that came upon the mist that surrounds the temple. "So, you _will_ let those two fall into the darkness that _both_ of them have?" my voice asked him. How can I help those two? How can I help my _best friend_ and his _ex-fiancé?_

"I can't let it happen _once_ _again_, Shinou. But how? How?!" I snarled as the priestess came in. "Geika, I heard the news that you will return back to earth. But why to earth?" her soft voice asked.

"Ulrike, its better off that we go to earth. That _rival_ might not _yet_ know that there're other worlds other than this one. And besides, it's a perfect place for them to think and _realize._" I said with a bit of emphasis. "'_Realize_' what exactly, Geika?"

I turned to her and replied "Let's just say, it's for the better good." She shook her head in confusion. "I'm sorry Geika. I should excuse myself now. Good Night." She bowed and began walking away.

"Will you take care of them like I did? If I were you, I'll take care of those two." Wait a minute; could you do me a request as a little thank you? _For the days that I cared for you and all those years I waited?_ I sarcastically thought. And all I could hear was his answer.

'_Oh, a request is it you say? We'll then, what is it my sage?'_

'_Slow down the flow of time.'_

'_For what?'_

'_You know Wolfram's state, don't you? Don't ever think that it's just for my sake.'_

'_Very well then. I shall comply.'_

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

Morning came brightly as the fierymazoku rose up from his deep, troubled sleep.

**Wolfram's POV**

This is the _second_ time that I wake up at this kind of hour since 'those' things happened. I really don't know want to do next and I'm really tired. I want to sleep for a very, _very_ long time…

_..since there's no more reason for me to wake up. _I really don't have the energy to move anymore. I think I am getting weaker and weaker each day. But why? I just know that I am nearing my death but I never thought that I would get _this_ weak. Still, I really don't care when I will die…._since there's no more reason for me to live_.

I don't want to move nor do anything. But I can't just lie here forever since I _still_ have something to _protect_. Can I still protect him if he's the one who wants me away? I began to walk to my closet and began changing my cloths. Can I still stay like this? The silent one? Maybe it's better to be quiet than being loud.

I finished up changing and I feel a bit dizzy. "This is nothing." I said to myself and began walking to open the door and leaving my room.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

Wolfram started roaming around the hallway, _calmly_. He looked to his left and to his right, wishing to not see anyone. But that one ended easily as Hei – err, Yuuri came out of the door. He didn't even notice that there _was_ a door over there since his mind was too occupied with his own thoughts.

"Good Morning Wolfram." the king said as the blond replied "Mmm, Ah, Good Morning Yuuri."

**Yuuri's POV**

Here comes Wolfram, but he seems to be preoccupied. He seems to be walking as normal, but you can sense that his mind was _off_ to somewhere else. So I decided to say something. "Good Morning Wolfram." I said, and as I suspected, his eyes blinked when my greeting shook him out of his reverie. "Mmm, Ah, Good Morning Yuuri." he looked at the grounds seeing soldiers running around to prepare for our _departure_ to earth.

Wait, was he informed that _we_ will go to earth? "Yuuri, what's happening? Is there something that I _should_ know?" he said. For a second, something hit my head. _The letter_….

_Heika, oh how nice it is for you to receive my gift! Did you like it? Actually, it's not really for you. I decided that it's better if it is __**him**__ to read this. But then again, I needed to inform you of what I am planning to say to him since you two are already __**over**__. _

_Here give you my hand as I want you to be a part of my life. _

_Be a part of me, and we shall never part._

_Saying goodbye, you will not_

_As the one you loved said 'I love you not.'_

_So what's the use of being with him?_

_If he couldn't even provide what you dream?_

_So come on with me and I'll set you free_

_For the one you loved never let you see._

_See your true worth through me_

_And forget the one who brought such misery_

_So there's what I plan to say to him. Since I am far from him could you do me one request? Maybe __**you**__ would like to tell him what I said up there? Since you two seem __**closer**__ to __**each other**__._

_Your acquaintance,_

_A.G.A.I.N_

_PS: __**A**__**G**__ain __**A**__gainst __**I**__n __**N**__othing_

_The letter…_ should I tell him? There wasn't _any_ _good_ reason to tell him, except that '_he'_ requested me to tell Wolfram what he wrote. But there's something _wrong_ with to whom he was addressing the 'other' to. I felt _pissed_ off. I can sense that he wants _me_ to pass his letter to Wolfram, but why me? And there're a lot of other people than Wolfram to choose from, but then, why Wolfram?

I can see that Wolfram _is_ attractive, but why does it have to be me to pass his message? Me as his _fiancée. _Wait, I mean _ex-fiancée. _Is it really destiny that wants me to be with him? _Maybe._

Then I realized that Wolfram was _already_ frowning at me "Wolfram, didn't someone inform you that _we'll_ be going to earth?" I said and his only reply was "No one." The one, who I am talking to, is definitely a different Wolfram! This one is too quiet to be Wolfram. Did something happen last night, the night he went to his territory?

"Na Wolfram, did you find the missing people last night?" I asked as his mood suddenly changed, again. His locks covered his unusually blank eyes. Did I ask something wrong? I can see that the line forming his smile disappear into a frown. So I decided to change the topic.

"Since I told you _now_ that we'll be going to earth, you're _not _going to object, are you?"

"I'm _not _going." he stated. You can't stay here, you're in danger! _'He's always in danger, you know.' _the other me, _again,_ said. _Always_?

'_Yes, always.' _said with emphasis. _'Did you ever think of the fact that before you can get the king, you must first go through his protectors?' _Okay, that one made me think. "I can't let you."

"Why?" he spat, glaring at me. I can't think of a reason so I ordered him, "I can't let you, Wolfram Von Bielefeld" I took his hand and started to drag him away _without_ looking at his eyes. I can feel that he held my hand _tight_, but not that tight though; anyways I didn't actually _mind_ that. He _didn't_ struggle nor _did _he say anything. Then, we ran until we reached the fountain. I saw Murata and Conrad waiting for us so I said:

"One, Two, JUMP!!"

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

_Because I have someone whom I love so much, I'm here by your side, protecting you. I'm so glad that I was born on this world, for that's the sole fact that connects me to you._

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

_Splash!_

There were water droplets all over the bathroom floor. "Yu-chan?" Her mother said as Yuuri told Wolfram and Conrad to put the ear-plugs () on. "Oh Yu-chan! I see you _brought_ Wolf-chan and Con-chan along! Great timing!!"

Miko – err Jennifer said as she ran and hugged the two, _not_ bothering at all that they were _wet_. "If I may ask mother, what's this about 'great timing?'"

"Call me 'Mama' Yu-chan! It's New Year's Eve tonight!" while offering some towels to them. "Really?! I _never_ thought that it's already New Years Eve here!" said the double black as he accompanied Wolfram and Conrad out of the tub. "Shibuya, it's really a _great _timing!" The brothers seemed to have become inaudible.

"Yu-chan, you take Wolf-chan while I take Con-chan and Ken-chan." her mother said as Yuuri nodded. "Oh, don't bother Mama-san. I'll just go change at home. I'll try to go back later. Ja' ne." Murata said while waving his hand "_Good luck Shibuya!_" winked then walked away. It almost took a _minute_ before Yuuri understood what Murata had said or _implied_. "MURATA!!"

"Don't chase Ken-chan, Yu-chan. Wolf-chan is still wet. He might catch a cold." she said before taking Conrad to change, leaving the two _alone_. Wolfram stood behind Yuuri "Do you want me to catch a cold or not?" Yuuri finally turn around "Ah! Of course not. Come on, let's get changed" he suggested as accompanied Wolfram to his room.

While in his room, Yuuri searched for the clothes that he and Wolfram would wear while Wolfram stood still and looking at the window. "Na, Wolfram what color would you like to wear?" he said, not pausing on his search for clothes. "Anything green would be _nice_."

Yuuri searched on and Wolfram started to walk where Yuuri is "Green, something green, Ah! here. Here you go Wo-oooh!" Before handling out the clothes to Wolfram but he slipped on the droplets they left on the floor. The clothes now flying in the air as the two fell onto the king's bed _accidentally_…. "Yu- chan, what are you doing and what's…taking..you..so..lo..ng."

…_.leading you to see a Yuuri on top of Wolfram, distance almost sealed off._

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

"….took..you..so..lo..ng.." the _speechless_ Jennifer said. "Ah…AH! It's _definitely_ not what you think mother!!" hurriedly stood up. "You're _wrong_ with what you're thinking, Miko-san!" Wolfram said while picking up the clothes that flew to the air. Both of them were blushing like mad! "Oh, Wolf-chan. Just call me 'Mama'. Did I interrupt _something_? Yu-chan?" Jennifer said as she began giggling. "Mother!!" Yuuri didn't know why but he began to think that maybe..Murata spending more time with his mother made her think like him!

Still chuckling, "I think it's better for me to leave you two on your _business_." Jennifer said as she began to close the door leaving the two alone _again_. _Not_ bothering to look at one another's reactions, the two _hurriedly_ changed up.

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

Leaving the two aside, it seems that there's a meeting going on downstairs. Starting off, the head of this meeting, Murata; is planning _something_ again. "Minna-san, I need your help." he said.

Conrad and Jennifer stood still and listen. "Help? Of what Ken-chan?" trying not to be loud. "Listen to me until I finish explaining what we need to do Mama-san." The two nodded in reply. "Has anyone of you noticed that Wolfram _seemed_ to be different?" the mastermind asked. Both of them replied: "No."

He asked again with emphasis. "Something different since he broke the _engagement_?" Jennifer hurriedly said "They split up? Oh, Wolf-chan…Yu-chan. So that's why Wolf-chan didn't call me 'Mama' But _why_?" Murata's glasses gleamed, as usual. "There's no need for me to explain this Miko-san. Anyways, here is my plan…" _To at least help those two._

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

"Understand? Very well then, let's begin. Hajimari hajimari! Here they come." The two nodded again. There they saw Wolfram and Yuuri walking downstairs. "Shibuya!" he grabbed Yuuri's hand "Let's talk for awhile, okay." and winked at Jennifer _first part, accomplished! _

"Wolf-chan! Come over here!" Jennifer said while grabbing Wolfram to the backyard, preparing the food for tonight's event. "Wait. Miko-san!" was the entire blonde's reply before seeing a last glimpse of _his_ – no, _the_ king.

Wolfram went with Miko and Conrad while Yuuri was left with Murata at the balcony. "Na, Murata why _did_ you drag me here? Is there _something that_ you would like to tell me?"

**Yuuri's POV**

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" I asked as he walked near the edge of the balcony. Still, he looked at the sun's dawn. "Yes, _there_ is my friend" There is? Is it _that_ important that he even dragged me all the way out here? "What it is?" I asked in reply.

"You do know Wolfram's state _now_, don't you?" Wolfram's state? I asked to myself. Of course I know! _He's…nearing…his death…_ But then, wait, how can I be so sure of what he said? "No" _I lied. _I still need to be _a hundred percent _sure, that's all. "Well, then Shibuya. Let me tell you.." he began. Still keeps on staring at the sun's rays and not bothering to look back. "Do you still remember where Wolfram's _small_ cut came from? _Mind you, it may be a small cut but it causes a great deal of pain, Shibuya._"

Wolfram's cut? "Yes." I replied. "You know that it's from the flower's thorns, do you?" I replied again "Yes." Still, _not_ looking back. "To make the tale _shorter_, let's just say that he will _not_ live that _long_ Shibuya." Now, it came from him. "Can I speak _freely_, Shibuya?" he asked, but, _freely?_ Why did he need to ask? "Hm, sure."

He finally turned to look at me, his eyes dead serious. "You don't have _enough_ concern for Wolfram! How can you just stand by and watch when you already know he's falling?!"

He took me by the shoulders and started shaking me, angrily, and all I can reply was "I - it's not that I'm just standing by Murata!" I shouted. It's a good thing no one can hear our 'small talk turned wrangle'. Why was he shouting at me?!

"Then, what _are_ you doing huh? Shibuya?! After all these years?!" He loosened up his grip a _bit_, then completely let go before once again, turning away from me. I really wonder what's gotten into him to suddenly shout at me like that! "I'm sorry for that Shibuya. I just _can't_ help myself." Murata… "It's okay, just tell me: why exactly did you burst like that?" I asked. "Did you ever think of what you felt _all_ these years?" _Felt_? First Conrad, then now Murata… what's next? What do they want _me_ to feel? "No."

"Shibuya, do you _care_ for Wolfram?" he asked. Of course I do! Like everybody else would. "Yes, like _everybody_ does." This Murata is different, like Wolfram! He, again, asked "Like _everybody_, Shibuya?" Why does he ask me this kind of questions?! "Let me get this straight. Doesn't your feeling extend _more_ than it should be?" _Huh?_ My best friend looked at me again, but it doesn't look like he was going to shake me by my shoulder or something. At least, the tension seemed to have lifted _a bit_.

"Let me get to _the_ point, Shibuya. After _all_ these years, didn't you felt something _unusual_? Considering the times that you've slept _together_?" said with emphasis. Unusual? "Well, there is. The times when he kicked me _out_ of bed…" I stated and he began to laugh "Not that Shibuya. More like a _warm_, _pleasing_ feeling.. you know. Probably, _love?_"

_What?!_ I stiffened. What is he saying? But wait, how does he _know_ what you _should_ feel when you're in love? I sensed my blood rush to my cheeks "Murata, what are you saying? And how do you _know_ what one should feel when he's in love?" as I finished, Murata stiffened as well. Did I hit a sore spot? – I mused.

"Nyaa, Shibuya." He raised his hand to scratch the back of his hair. "It's in my _past_ already. So you did?" Past? So he _did_ fall in love! I sarcastically thought. But who? "Wait, Murata. So how do you know that you _love_ someone?" _Wait, why am I asking this…it's not like I am interested in finding out something._

"Hmm, as far as I can _remember_…" he rubbed his finger on his chin as a sign that he was thinking. "…You want to be close to the one you love as _close_ as possible"_ Eekk...!!_

_**Strike 1**__:_

_That night, the night, was your first kiss. Remember…? (Chapter 2)_

"…you think about him/her even before you sleep and _even _in your dreams…" _No.._

_**Strike 2**__:_

_Remember that night, the night you found out that he's nearing his death? You can't even sleep.. coz' you kept on thinking about him…(Chapter 3)_

"…you felt uplifted when he's/she's so close to you." _NOO!!_

_**Strike 3**__:_

_Feel it deeply, what you felt, the day you watched the sunset together…. (Chapter 1) And when you two fell on the bed, though accidentally…(Chapter 4)_

"..and when - " I don't want to hear it anymore! "Ahh!! Stop it!!"

_**You're OUT!! **_(+)

"What's wrong Shibuya? Did you already find out – or realize – who the one _you _love is?" Ahh! Noo!! "Murata!!" I shouted as we heard a scream. "Shibuya, did you hear that?"

"What's that? Let's go and see."

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

The scream came from…the _backyard_! The two ran and ran until they reached their destination and saw…a _fainted_ Wolfram lying on the ground.

"What happened Ofukuro?" the Maou asked as he began to carry the unconscious Wolfram on his arms. "I don't know Yu-chan. I just saw him walking normally and then when I turned around, I just saw him _lying_ on the ground." Conrad went inside to prepare the bed for Wolfram to lie on.

"Well then, I'll carry him to _my_ room."

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

_Soldiers running and horses neighing was all you could see and hear when the king partially loses his temper. "How long will I wait?! And where are your soldiers?!" his highness stood up. "Please wait a little longer, Zefiris-sama. My soldiers are still gathering information about the boy you like, Wolfram Von Bielefeld." knelt down and bow. "Don't call him by his name!! You don't have the right to!"_

_A soldier knocked. "Your Highness, someone reported that the Maou-heika departed off to a different place." the soldier said then knelt down with His Highness' advisor. "To where?" Zefiris asked. "There's no specific place that was reported sire!" His Highness sat down on his throne. _

_He ordered, "You may now leave soldier…" and the soldier stood up respectfully. "Oh wait, is he with the Maou-heika?" Zefiris added. "Yes Sire." replied the soldier. "You may now leave." he repeated._

"_Zefiris-sama, do you still plan on going to Dai Shimmaron?" his advisor asked. "No, just cancel it. I'm bored of playing, Shunsuke." stated his highness while playing again with his hair. "So Your Highness, are you already giving up your favorite toy to anybody?"_

"_Are you an idiot or something? Of course not!" said with a louder voice. "He can run…_

_..but he can never hide."_

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

He _slowly_ and _carefully_ laid Wolfram on his bed while Murata stopped on his side. "What do you think is the _cause_ of this?" Yuuri asked, Murata bring up his glasses up on his nose bridge that gives it a sudden gleam. "I think it's better if you stay with von Bielefeld-kyo _more.._."_ …before time flows normally again._

Murata stated as they began to move out and close the door. Before closing the door, Yuuri tried to steal one last glimpse of the _pale beautiful Wolfram._

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**At Shin Makoku…**

Gunter _almost_ spent his _whole_ days on the library trying to find out on how to help the blond, but he still couldn't find a _single_ _line_ about it. Gwendal kept on ordering his soldiers and even Yozak to ask the villagers about _that_ damned flower. While Cheri, oh no…, she still _doesn't_ know anything about Wolfram's condition! What would she do know if she found out that one of his sons is on the verge of death!? Oh Cheri… and Greta!

Greta, the adopted daughter of _those_ _two_ – wait, it's not like there were _two_ of them anymore. What would a child do if she knows that she, only have _one_ father left and the other would be gone for all _eternity? _Poor child, she still doesn't even know that losing someone _can_ mean losing them _forever._

Gisela, the daughter of the advisor, spent most of her time outside the castle; trying to find the antidote. You can hear the same beats and screams of their hearts saying…

…_don't go yet. I still need you._

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**Wolfram's POV**

"Wolf-chan, can you take this bottle to that table?" the _wimp's_ mother said while pointing at the said table. "Sure, Miko-san." I replied. She told earlier that I _should _call her 'Mama-san', but why should I? I don't have the right to _anymore_. I reached out my hand to take the bottle that Miko-san gave me and started to make my way towards the table, but before I reached it, I felt _dizzy. _"Not again." whispered to myself. There, I placed the bottle on the table and walked away, probably looking like I was drunk.

When I turned to where Miko-san was standing, my vision started to blur. _Without_ me noticing it, I fell down on my own knees and lost consciousness_._

'_Huh? Where am I? Is this a dream?' I mumbled before noticing that I was floating over a dessert. There were two large groups of men, distanced to each other. 'It looks more like a war to me..' I said before looking closely at the groups. _

_On one side, there was a man riding a horse and wearing a cloak with a hood in such a way that you couldn't see his face. And beside him, another man was also riding a horse, which I supposed was his advisor. He was wearing a cloak, the same as his master._

_On the other side, however, 3 men stood on the frontlines. They were not wearing cloaks or anything that could hide their faces. On the furthest left, a man wearing brown along with a matching brown hair and horse, was saying something. I couldn't hear it since I was far away from where they were. Then I looked further right, I noticed another man. But this one seems to be younger than the brunette. His hair was blond, wearing a blue uniform and he's riding on a white horse. 'He seems familiar…' I mumbled as I shifted my gaze to the person in the middle. He wore an all-black clothing. I think this one was their leader, seeing the color he was wearing. I looked more closely, realizing that it's not just someone._

"_Yuuri?!"_

'_Wait, what's happening?' I shouted at them but it seemed like they couldn't hear or see me. Not being able to do anything more, I stood by and watch what was going to happen. I can understand that that was me and Weller-kyo beside Yuuri but who are those two?! What do they want?! _

_Yuuri began to summon his water dragons while the man on the other side called out something red or orange. I couldn't make out what he summoned since I'm too far away from them. Isn't there a way I can get closer!? I tried to move and that was then that I realized that there was a barrier around me. Stupid barrier!! I began to chant to try and call out my maryoku... _

_All the things that make up the Element of Fire. Obey this proud Mazoku!_

…_but nothing happened and it occured to me. 'What the?! - Ahh!' I tried to stand up, only to see that the war has already started. Soldiers of both groups laid on the ground and so was 'Weller-kyo', 'Yuuri' and 'me'. 'Is this the future?' I asked to myself. It's impossible for Yuuri to be defeated just like that since he's the Maou! Unless, that other man is a lot stronger than Yuuri… but then again, that's impossible!!_

_The 'me' lay a little far from the 'Yuuri' but he's still in his line of sight. I saw the other man dismount his horse and start to walk to where 'I' was lying. The wind inside the barrier began sucking me in! 'Wait! I'm not finished looking yet!! Wait!!' I screamed as I got one last glimpse of the future…._

…_the other man carried 'me' in his arms and took me away while 'Yuuri' reached out towards him before falling unconscious. 'How dare he carry me like that!! Wait!!' It was no use, I was still sucked in._

_I opened my eyes and saw a bed, a desk beside it, and a closet in front both. Is this a dream again? I rose from the bed and recalled what I had seen earlier. I walked around, observing the room and asked 'Is this Yuuri's room? Am I dreaming again?' _

'_Yes you are dreaming, my Wolfram.' Who said that? I hurriedly turned and see a standing Shinou. 'Shinou?!' But why is he here?! 'Who do you think you are talking to? I am not yours! And will never be!!' I retorted. 'I didn't say anything about you being mine, you know.' the Original King replied. _

'_So what do you think of your future?' he asked. So he's the one who made me see what I saw earlier. 'I don't know. And who's that man who took me away?!' _

'_I don't know who he is.' he answered. What?! He doesn't know?! But he's the one who made me see that dream… 'How could you make me see someone you don't even know?' was my question. The Original King sighed and began walking towards me, 'I can see them but I am not the one who makes them. I am just the one who protects them.' he caressed my hair. 'Don't touch me!' How dare you! Just be careful or your face won't be as good-looking as it is in a second!_

'_Still as arrogant as ever.' Hmmph! Of course! Wait, he said that he's the one protecting us, our future…can he do anything about my condition? I slowly lowered my head as I asked, 'You said that you're the one protecting our future, didn't you?' _

'_I already know what you are thinking of, Wolfram Von Bielefeld. That's why I came to your dream.' He… what?!_

'_But nothing can be done without a price. You do know that, right?' Here he comes again, making a hard bargain. But I didn't have any other choice now, didn't I? 'So what's the price?' I questioned him. He began stating the price that I should pay and what the future would become. His voice seemed calm. My thoughts ended as he stated his final provision. My eyes widened in shock as he finished his statement. _

'_So are you going to pay the price?' There was no turning back now. 'Yes.' I replied as tears fell inevitably. What else can I do?...Nothing. I was absorbed in my thoughts that I barely noticed Shinou kissing me on my cheek …How I wished Yuuri would do that…_

……_after all these years….._

_.. and before I disappear completely…_

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

I finally woke up for real. "That's _definitely_ a dream. It is _not_ real." I began to analyze the room, the bed, the desk at the side and the closet in front of the bed. _It's the same.._ No.. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It will never happen, Wolfram. Don't panic." I said as I tried to calm myself. I could hear something coming from downstairs.

Coming down the stairs _quietly,_ I saw a bouquet of food on the table, and _something's_ playing… a song?

_**"Wherever we go is okay,"**_

_**Was what you said**_

_**Now what may have been**_

_**Has been stopped by time**_

"Oh! You're awake Wolf-chan! Just wait a minute, I'll call them. Understand?" she said as she walked away to call them. I just nodded in reply and stared at the wall clock "It's near midnight already.."

_**On that night that was too long**_

_**I had a dream where you left me**_

_**Staring at a foreign sky**_

_**I hugged my loneliness**_

I sat down the sofa and waited for them. It seems that Shori and Shouma-san had arrived home. The song _really_ bothered me so I decided to listen to it. It's _very_ unusual for me to say this but, I think I really need to thank Annissina for inventing these _ear-plugs_.

_**Dry your tears with love**_

_**Dry your tears with love**_

Is this a 'good-bye' song or something?! I thought. "Oh Wolfram! Are you prepared for New Year's Eve?" my _ex-fiancé_ asked. How would I be prepared if I _don't_ even know what should I prepare for?! "Not yet." was my short-reply.

_**Loneliness your silent whisper**_

_**Fills the river of tears through the night**_

_**Memory you never let me cry**_

_**And you, you never said goodbye**_

"Shibuya, how can he prepare if he _doesn't_ even know _what_ to prepare for?" the Great sage commented. _That's my _exact _thoughts._ Definitely suspicious.

_**Sometimes our tears blinded our love**_

_**We lost our dreams along the way**_

_**But I never thought you'd trade your soul to the fates**_

_**Never thought you'd leave me alone.**_

"Your right Murata, gomen Wolfram." he said. _This is unusual, I never heard him say sorry to me…after all these years._ "Ah, that's alright Yuuri. If you don't mind me asking, what is the title of the song?"

_**Time through the rain has set me free**_

_**Sands of time will keep your memory**_

_**Love everlasting fades away**_

_**Alive within your beat-less heart**_

"Oh, the song that's playing now? It's called 'Tears'. It was sung by the band _X Japan_. My father likes their songs but I just, don't like them. He just played the song just because he wanted to." _Band?_ Never mind, I won't ask what it is anymore. "If you don't mind, I'll be in the backyard." I said as I stood up, walking away.

_**Dry your tears with love**_

_**Dry your tears with love**_

While walking out the living room, I started to see _beautiful_ lights appearing and disappearing one by one. I never saw something this beautiful _before_. Of course, how would I? If I was left in the castle, _alone,_ most of the time since I was a child? But then again, even now, I haven't seen anything _this_ beautiful 

before. I was _always_ pre-occupied by the duties that came each day since I _was_ the son of the ex-Maou and the fian- err _ex-fiancé_ of the Maou..

_**My fallen tears**_

_**Are piling up on the winds of time**_

_**This feeling at the end**_

_**Makes my blue rose change**_

"I just wish that I can _at least _see this everyday" I whispered to the cold wind while adoring the brilliance of the lights that seemed to explode elegantly in the night sky. I decided to sit down on the floor when….

_**My fallen tears are piled on the winds of time again**_

_**At the end I can feel your breath**_

…someone put a blindfold on me! "Just _trust_ me Von Bielefeld-Kyo. And _almost_ everything will be alright." whispered a familiar voice. _Geika?_

**Normal POV**

Murata put a blindfold on Wolfram and _took_ him to the _secret_ place that Jennifer had _told_ him about. On the other hand, Yuuri was still busy watching baseball on TV, when came _his_ turn to be blindfolded. "Heika, just don't struggle okay?" _Conrad?_

--

"Hey, Murata! Where are you taking me?!" I shouted as I _tried_ to struggle from the sage's grip. "Just trust me. Hey! Don't punch me!" the great sage replied, trying to avoid his attacks.

--

"Conrad, where are you taking me?" I said as I walked _blindfolded. _"Heika, don't be afraid. It's not like I plan to endanger you or anything."

--

"Here, stay here. Stand still!!" The great sage ordered. _What can I do here on this stupid place when I can't see anything?!_ I thought angrily when something big hit my back.

--

"Don't move an inch Heika." Conrad said. "It's 'Yuuri' remember?" I replied. I felt pressure applied on my back. _Why shouldn't I move if I couldn't see a thing!? What if I will bump something- oh! _I think I bumped on something so I began to remove…

--

..my blindfold, blinking my eyes as I let adjust only…

--

…to see a person standing in front of me….

--

"Yuuri…?"

--

"Wolfram….?"

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

_Now, make your move_

_Before the other makes his._

_Make another prelude_

_Before he reaches his conclude_

_Make him see the sunrise,_

_Before it turns to dusk_

_Spend your time with him_

_Before time goes to pass_

_Do these while you can,_

_For you may never again…_

…_have a chance…_

**0'--,--'-- Kyou Kara Maou! --'--,--'0**

**a/n: **So there's the 4th chap! Tell me if it's confusing, kay? Sorry in advance coz' my time on staying on the computer was minimized. It's minimized I tell you..so I just wish I can finish each chap weekly. And also for the OOCness, the babblings, etc. Reviews are appreciated and welcomed! Need it to cure my headaches and pressures…

Translations:

remember Anissina's invention? :)

+ it's baseball :D

The song **doesn't** really fit on this chapter but then again, I will use it **again** on a part. Kyu Anyways, for you not to get bored on waiting, here's a trivia (of course, it's about my story):

Have you notice some-'thing', by literally means, among all the chapters? More like a ball, box or something? Answer/s on next chapter! :)

Next chapter: More revelations about Zefiris, the two and about the slave who has escaped. Wonder who might it be…

Your acquaintance,

**T**.**O**.**Y**.**S** (Nyahaha XD)


End file.
